L'attentato - Attenti alle sfere del drago
|Saga = Saga di Pilaf |Episodio numero = 6 |Data di uscita giapponese = 2 aprile 1986 |Data di uscita italiana = * 1989 (Play World Film) * 1996 (ridoppiaggio Merak) |Episodio precedente = Yamcha il predone - Una coppia di cattivi |Episodio successivo = Oxsatan sul monte Feydan - Al Satan }} è il sesto episodio di Dragon Ball, nonché il sesto capitolo della Saga di Pilaf. Trama Si sta facendo buio, quindi Oolong tira fuori l'unica capsula in suo possesso, dentro la quale vi è una Casa Camper. Bulma va al bagno per farsi una doccia, brontolando per le ridotte dimensioni della vasca da bagno. A tavola, Son Goku spiega a Oolong che cosa sono le Sfere del Drago. Nel frattempo, all'esterno del camper, ci sono Shu e Mai che sono stati inviati da Pilaf per recuperare le sfere del drago. Shu deve mettere una bomba sul camper, ma per sbaglio la bomba rimane attaccata alla sua mano, così imposta il timer della bomba di modo da rimandarne l'esplosione in seguito, così che abbiano il tempo di andarsene e rifare il tutto più tardi. Yamcha e Pual si trovano nascosti sul lato opposto del camper, intenti ad ascoltare la conversazione di Goku sulle sfere del drago e il loro potere di esaudire i desideri. Allora Yamcha striscia furtivamente per cogliere di sorpresa i due e introdursi nel camper, ma accidentalmente si ritrova davanti alla finestra del bagno dove vede Bulma nuda mentre si sta facendo la doccia. Questo causa uno shock in Yamcha, il quale urla sconvolto e fugge via. Successivamente Bulma esce dalla doccia chiedendo se c'era un pigiama per lei, ma Oolong le risponde che non c'è un pigiama della sua misura e che però se vuole può dormire nuda, scatenando l'ira di Bulma. Ora che Yamcha è a conoscenza del potere delle sfere del drago, esclama che potrebbe esprimere il desiderio di non sentirsi più in imbarazzo con le ragazze, con Pual che sorpreso per l'inaspettata rivelazione dell'amico gli chiede perché invece non utilizzi il desiderio per chiedere denaro e potere. Yamcha controbatte dicendo che queste cose non gli interessano poiché ciò che egli vuole non può essere acquistato con denaro o potere. Quello che Yamcha vuole, è ciò che la maggior parte del mondo desidera, e cioè sposarsi (o almeno uscire con una ragazza), affermando poi che le Sfere del Drago saranno sue. All'interno del camper, Oolong dice a Bulma che le laverà i vestiti più tardi, ma che al momento non ha nulla per lei da indossare. Allora Bulma stizzita dice che sta per andare a letto e che non vuole essere disturbate e quindi di non entrare nella sua stanza. Oolong allora offre a Goku e Bulma un'aranciata con del sonnifero, così da potersi introdurre in camera di Bulma senza problemi e poter approfittare di lei. Bulma beve tranquillamente la bibita, mentre Goku si lamenta dell'eccessiva dolcezza del succo; allora Oolong gli dice che se berrà la bevanda questa lo renderà più forte facendo si che il ragazzo la beva tutta. Però i due sono ignari del fatto che Oolong aveva messo del sonnifero nella bibita. Intanto Bulma inizia a sentire sonnolenza, ma prima di dare a coricarsi avverte ancora una volta Oolong, mentre Goku crolla pesantemente sul divano. Oolong allora si introduce nella camera da letto dove Bulma dorme per approfittare di lei. Nel frattempo Yamcha e Pual sono tornati per rubare le sfere del drago. Pual dopo essersi trasformato nella chiave del camper per aprirne la porta ed entrare, si trasforma in una versione grossolana di Goku, mentre Yamcha si sale al piano di sopra. Oolong sta scoprendo Bulma dalle coperte, quando sente dei passi e ricopre rapidamente la ragazza. Sorpreso del fatto che il sonnifero non avesse fatto effetto su di Goku (non rendendosi conto che si trattava di Pual trasformato invece), si trasforma a sua volta in una versione goffa e mal fatta di Bulma, e costringe Pual a uscire con la scusa che gli deve parlare. Alla fine però entrambi rivelano il loro vero aspetto, e tornano al camper. Intanto al piano superiore, Yamcha inizia a cercare nel buio le sfere del drago. Ad un tratto nota una coperta con delle rotondità, che in realtà si trattava di Bulma; allora egli si avvicina e afferra con la mano uno dei seni di Bulma sotto la coperta credendolo una delle Sfere del Drago esclamando che non pensava fossero così soffici al tatto. Allora rimuove la coperta scoprendo che quello che c'era sotto non erano le sfere del drago ma bensì Bulma nuda. Questo causa in lui un ennesimo shock facendolo urlare. Nel sentire le urla di Yamcha, Pual ha un presentimento e si precipita in soccorso dell'amico. La nottata termina con Yamcha in totale shock mentre viene portato via da Pual con gli occhi a forma di seni, mentre Oolong si nasconde, aspettandosi un rimprovero da Bulma. La mattina seguente, Shu e Mai finalmente riescono a posizionare correttamente la bomba sotto al camper, con il timer impostato a un'ora, di modo da permettere ai due di poter fuggire senza problemi. Bulma si sveglia, e avvolta in una coperta ancora assonnata chiede a Oolong se questi le aveva lavato gli abiti come richiesto la sera prima, ma il maiale le risponde che non ne aveva avuto il tempo e le dice che può mettersi un abito da donna che c'è nel camper, che però è un abito da coniglietta succinto. Oolong inizia a guidare, quando Goku nota due persone alla guida di un veicolo dietro di loro. Alla guida del veicolo altri non sono che Yamcha e Pual, tornati nuovamente per rubare le Sfere del Drago. Son Goku e Oolong escono dal camper mentre i due banditi sparano un missile, che distrugge parzialmente il camper, e preparandosi all'assalto. Goku riprende a combattere con Yamcha, e questa volta colpendolo al viso e facendo perdere al ragazzo un dente. Yamcha allora smette per un attimo di combattere. Quando Pual, spaventato vedere l'amico che ha perso un dente, si trasforma in uno specchio per mostrargli l'accaduto, Yamcha urla per lo shock, esclamando che ora il suo bel viso è rovinato e che adesso non potrà mai trovare una ragazza. Mentre Goku e Oolong osservano Yamcha e Pual sconvolti, proprio prima che i due vadano a soccorrere Bulma (che ora giace a terra dopo l'esplosione del camper) per aiutarla a rialzarsi, arrivano Shu e Mai, i quali si chiedono se la bomba fosse difettosa per essere esplosa in anticipo, e si introducono in ciò che rimane del camper per rubare le Sfere del Drago. Ma nel mentre, il camper esplode con i due dentro, che però riescono a sopravvivere. Mentre Oolong e Goku stanno camminando, con quest'ultimo che sta portando in spalla l'inconscia Bulma, il gruppo di amici non sa cosa fare adesso che il loro unico mezzo di trasporto è stato distrutto; ma Yamcha e Pual ritornano improvvisamente, e Yamcha dice che è dispiaciuto per le sue cattive azioni precedenti e che per scusarsi offre loro una capsula con all'interno un'automobile. Oolong è scettico e controlla l'auto affinché non nasconda bombe al suo interno. Invece Goku si fida di Yamcha, così il gruppo di amici sale a bordo dell'auto e si allontanano verso la prossima destinazione. Tuttavia l'auto regalata da Yamcha nasconde un trappola, e cioè un radar GPS che gli permette di localizzare dove Goku e gli altri sono in ogni momento. Il suo piano è quello di far recuperare loro tutte le sette sfere del drago, per poi rubargliele all'ultimo momento e poter così esprimere il suo desiderio: di non essere mai più timido con le donne. Eventi principali * Goku parla a Oolong delle Sfere del Drago. * Yamcha e Pual origliano i discorsi di Goku e Oolong e Yamcha decide di rubare le Sfere del Drago per esprimere il desiderio di non aver più paura delle donne. * Yamcha da' a Goku, Bulma e Oolong una macchina dotata di radar per poterli seguire. Battaglie * Goku vs. Yamcha Tecniche * Volo - usata da Pual. * Mutazione - usata da Pual e Oolong. * Rogafufuken - menzionata da Yamcha. Trasformazioni * Chiave - usata da Pual tramite Mutazione. * Son Goku - usata da Pual tramite Mutazione. * Bulma - usata da Oolong tramite Mutazione. * Specchietto - usata da Pual tramite Mutazione. Apparizioni Luoghi * Terra ** Deserto del Diablo *** Covo di Yamcha ** Foresta dei Funghi *** Castello di Pilaf Oggetti * Casa Camper * Bastone Nyoi * Capsule Hoi Poi * Bagno * Luna * Pilaf Machine * Sfere del Drago (sfera a quattro stelle) * Coda * Sole * Pistola * Costume da coniglietta * Mighty Mouse * Bazooka * Automobile Cast dei doppiatori Censure nel ridoppiaggio Merak Tagli Cambi di dialogo Differenze col manga * Nella scena in cui Bulma si sta facendo la doccia, i suoi capezzoli sono chiaramente visibili nel manga, mentre nell'anime c'è un riflesso sulla finestra del camper che li copre rendendo visibili solo i suoi seni. Filler * Mai e Shu si nascondono fuori della Casa Camper e cercano di piazzare una bomba sotto ad esso, ma Shu accidentalmente si incolla la bomba alla mano. Tornano la mattina successiva e riescono a piazzare la bomba con successo. Dopo che la casa camper viene abbattuta da Yamcha, Mai e Shu pensano che la loro bomba sia esplosa in anticipo, e così si introducono nel camper, che esplode a causa della loro bomba. * Prima che Yamcha tirasse la coperta per rivelare le "Sfere di Drago", che erano in realtà i seni di Bulma, ne stringe uno con le mani, commentando che non sapeva che le sfere del drago fossero morbide. Incoerenze * Bulma si lamenta per le dimensioni ridotte del bagno della casa camper di Oolong, ma sembra essere delle stesse dimensioni del bagno che c'era nella Capsule House che Bulma aveva all'inizio. Inoltre Bulma si lamenta per la mancanza di acqua calda e per la sporcizia, cose che invece non ci sono. Riferimenti en:Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls es:Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball) pt-br:Vigie as Esferas do Dragão fr:Dragon Ball épisode 006 ca:Episodi 6 (BD) Categoria:Episodi Dragon Ball Categoria:Saga di Pilaf